googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Cloudy176
action=edit&section=new}} Leave a message • action=history}} History • action=purge}} Purge this page Discussions older than 3 months may be archived. Possible systematic vandalism in the comments of my blog posts There's a new unregistered user (IP 191.115.15.51) who does nothing but comment on my blog posts with nonsense. Some of these comments also contain questionable wiki code. And this guy hasn't done anything else here. Not a single edit anywhere else. So there's no way these comments were made in good faith. The guy is obviously picking specifically on my blog posts (I don't know why, and quite frankly niether do I care), and his behavior is way out of line. Please delete his disruptive comments and warn him to never do it again. Thank you PsiCubed2 (talk) 11:53, February 12, 2018 (UTC) : It just happened again (with two very similar IP addressess). Please remove the offensive content and block the IP's. : BTW both times it happened right after Edwin Shade began behaving crazy. I suspect these IP addressess are his. —Preceding unsigned comment added by PsiCubed2 (talk • ) 07:29, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :: Deleted the comments and warned the IP. I don't think that IP address is Edwin's though, because that IP likes to edit the faketest sections of my user page, but not Edwin (in fact, he nominated one of the pages for deletion). -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:16, February 16, 2018 (UTC) :: ::Thank you. At any rate I'm afraid what you just said isn't evidence either way, because Edwin is doing many things lately that he wouldn't normally do. And the timing is ''suspicious. I guess we'll never know for sure, and it doesn't really matter anyway.PsiCubed2 (talk) 11:06, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Swastika-shaped Unicode characters Can you add a comment to MediaWiki talk:Titleblacklist#Swastika-shaped Unicode characters? -- 18:03, February 19, 2018 (UTC) :Nah, they are not being used in page titles frequently enough to justify addition. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 18:05, February 19, 2018 (UTC) ::It doesn't mean 10,000 in Chinese, though. That site you linked to on your user page is just trolling, and in pretty poor taste too. Using the symbol for legitimate reasons is one thing. Using it as a joke and/or in order to annoy people, is another thing entirely. :: ::BTW The Chinese symbol for 10,000 is 萬 (or 万), as you could have verified yourself if you bothered to spend 20 seconds on wikipedia to double-check your facts. PsiCubed2 (talk) 21:16, February 20, 2018 (UTC) :::I like accuracy as much as the next person, but I think Cloudy can do what he wants with his user page, even if it's trolling. If you haven't read it yet, I wrote a message on your talk page a while back about comments like this. I really don't like to see two contributors like yourselves getting into unnecessarily combative discussions. :::Please, loosen up and let Cloudy be. To: Grumpy Old PsiTM, (it's just a joke). From: Wikity Split (talk) 21:45, February 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::Actually, I read somewhere that the character 万 is based on the swastika. I haven't verified it yet though. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:15, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Permission Request May I make a user page under your name which gives a chronological list of your frequent user page italics? It seems to be a uniquely "Cloudy" mannerism which is worth preserving, if not for historical value then at least for the funny aspect of it. :Yes. When it comes to my user page, it's easier to ask forgiveness than permission. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:37, February 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh wait, you're blocked now. Guess I should make that page myself. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 03:38, February 24, 2018 (UTC) That's okay. By the way, I noticed your new italics: ''At least Wikity doesn't do inappropriate page moves. You got to admit, that will really rustle PsiCubed2's jimmies. The Oxymoronically Unobvious Suspect (talk) 04:23, February 24, 2018 (UTC) :Actually I was talking about IloveRumania from the BFDI Wiki. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 04:46, February 24, 2018 (UTC) / Can you create the redirect from / to Extended Cascading-E Notation#Further extensions? -- 21:23, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Category:Joyce's unsourced numbers Now approximations will be added to many pages in this category. Can you delete some pages in the category? -- 10:58, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Those pages have "candidate for deletion" for a long time but not deleted. If they are planned to be really deleted, then I will skip them in the "advanced approximation project" (the approximations require much work). {hyp/^,cos} (talk) 11:07, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :I'm going to delete them some day, so it would be better to skip them. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 13:47, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Can you start deleting them? -- 17:12, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Template:Joyce's unsourced numbers Can you create this page with the former content of Joyce's unsourced numbers? -- 15:59, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think any further edits to articles about Joyce's unsourced numbers are necessary. Just wait until I delete them. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:53, March 1, 2018 (UTC) 10451 Can you delete the article about this number? At Category talk:Unnamed numbers with articles, most users voted for the deletion of this article. -- 22:24, March 1, 2018 (UTC) :The polls there look suspicious to me. Every poll except for the poll for 10451 has 33 votes each, all voting the "merge" option. This might mean that someone voted multiple times using multiple IPs, or somebody recruited other people with the same opinion to vote for the same options. :And even if you ignore that, it doesn't appear to be the case that most users voted for the deletion of the 10451 article in its respective poll. The poll currently has 16 votes on "keep", 2 on "merge to Numbers in engineering", 2 on "merge to Unnamed numbers with unrelated facts", and 16 on "delete". There are same numbers of votes on the keep and delete option, which means that there's no consensus yet and the article shouldn't be deleted right now. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:04, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ::(Archive link for Category talk:Unnamed numbers with articles as of right now -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:07, March 2, 2018 (UTC)) :::Yeah, it would be a shame if someone were to be influencing the results of polls with dozens of accounts... AndreyKulsha 2 (talk) 18:03, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::Indeed, it would be a real shame. Rainbow Wikity (talk) 18:05, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Deletion of Joyce's unsourced numbers Can you start the deletion of Joyce's unsourced numbers very soon? -- 17:33, March 5, 2018 (UTC) When you will delete Joyce's unsourced numbers? -- 17:49, March 5, 2018 (UTC) About the protection Thanks for protecting my userpage. However, you protected it so only admins can edit it, and ILR isn’t an admin. Could you change it so it says “edit = autoconfirmed (indefinite), Move = sysop (indefinite)” please? Thank you.--IloveRumania's Routine (talk) 19:24, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :Done. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:19, March 6, 2018 (UTC) FANDOM's response about the sockpuppet issue I have previously sent a message to FANDOM about this issue, and got this response. This was originally posted as a comment on a deleted blog post by one of the Edwin sockpuppets. semanticdrifter, Feb 25, 6:55 PM UTC: Hi, I'm afraid there isn't any quick fix here. Vandals and trolls can make a new account quite easily, and they can easily switch IP to get around any IP block. But the good news is that there is a longer fix. And it's exactly what you are doing. We call the method revert/block/ignore. All you need to do is revert or delete as needed to remove the problem text or images, block the user, and otherwise ignore them completely The idea is that trolls like this are looking for a reaction. So if you don't give it to them, there is a greater chance of them moving on. If the trolling becomes a bigger problem, there are things we can do to help. One option is to change the settings to allow logged-in users only. Of course the troll can make accounts, but it gives an extra step to slow him down. You can do this yourself via Special:WikiFeatures We can also ask the VSTF to watch the wiki for a while, although they tend to look at cases with very large-scale vandalism We can also look at other tools, although none are completely effective. So for now I suggest keeping on with revert/block/ignore. You may have to do this regularly for quite a while, but if you think of it as one of your daily admin chores, cleaning up after him, then it soon becomes routine and quick. And that will keep the balance of power in your hands! __ Sean M. FANDOM Community Support http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/The_CC-BY-SA_License_and_You http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Semanticdrifter/Understanding_Fair_Use -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 09:19, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Please delete the new spam comments by our resident troll The relevant usernames are Gabe Newel the Internet Troll and XX92 Koala. We all know whose users these are, and he made a series of really silly comments on several blog posts. Please nuke them. (and while you're at it, take a good look at AndreyKulsha's history page. I think it quite obvious who he ''is, too) PsiCubed2 (talk) 15:37, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :I would delete them, but I couldn't; the replies to them are pretty amusing. Also, I don't think AndreyKulsha is that guy. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:12, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :: It doesn't matter if the replies are "amusing". This a googology wiki and not a kindergarden. Please clean this garbage up. Thank you (when will you finally learn not to let your humoristic side interfere with your job as admin?). PsiCubed2 (talk) 16:17, March 8, 2018 (UTC) :::Took you that long to find out who I was - eh? AndreyKulsha3 (talk) 18:32, March 8, 2018 (UTC) German bias Some articles, namely 89, Numbers in engineering (148, 306 and 540) and Unnamed numbers with unrelated facts (306), contain facts about German police radio. Should we remove them? I know that listening to police radio by non-officers is a crime in Germany and many other countries. I also know that police radio uses different frequencies in almost each major country of the world. -- 15:08, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Some articles, namely 110, 130, 180 and Unnamed numbers with unrelated facts (137 and 190), contain facts about Germany-specific telephone numbers. Should we remove them? I know that calling the police emergency number can be a crime in Germany and many other countries. I also know that there are many other emergency and special telephone numbers in other countries of the world. But the fact about the number 112 should be kept, as it is used throughout Europe, even if calling it can also be a crime in Germany and many other countries. -- 15:20, March 9, 2018 (UTC) 122: Even if Mitsubishi Electric elevators are extremely rare in Germany, there will be some other combinations of a country and a foreign elevator manufacturer, for which there are also very few buildings. Since this fact is about a low-rise building, it should probably be removed. 146: Amateur radio should be kept, since this band edge is also found in many other European countries, but Sunday laws and anti-counterfeiting laws should probably be removed. 169: Since almost every country has a different numbering of law sections, the section “In German law” should probably be removed. -- 15:36, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Heads Up Multiple users on the March Googology Improvement Plan have voted to eradicate ''all traces of my sock puppetry and to dispense with any edits I make, no matter how benign or well meaning. I'm not here to refute this proposition, (for I do love a good challenge), but just here to tell you your efforts will be completely futile. Here is a short rap I made to commemorate this event: :Oh hi, remember me? :Evading blocks and continuing to rock since I got banned by Cloudy, :Tip me to the gift of a IP-proof ban, :Feeling a tinge of pain? - Take some Ibuprofen! :I'm never gonna stop and I'm never gonna quit, :A legions worth of proxies disseminated bit by bit. :And now allow me to whittle a little away the days of what I stood for, :And diss you directly as my sock puppet chaos reigns once more! Revenge of the Vengeance (talk) 16:11, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Page mergers Since Long Gross is a name for 180, I think that these pages should be merged. -- 15:54, March 10, 2018 (UTC) :Done. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 07:42, March 11, 2018 (UTC) Furthermore, Googovi needs to be merged with Kilogross, and Inga with Octoseptuagintillion; Dvajagravati already redirects to Duotrigintillion. -- 08:15, March 11, 2018 (UTC) 262144 and 5!1 … … should be added to a list, if they have no special names. -- 13:52, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Archerka Who she is? 10:42, March 13, 2018 (UTC) :Who knows? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 10:49, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Category:PI Numbers Can you delete this category? Today is . -- 07:58, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :This would require removing the category from the two blog posts it is in. Is this what you want? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:04, March 14, 2018 (UTC) The list of sockpuppeters Can you tell HungarianMapper17 to stop undoing the edits? I want it specifically on this Revision, because we can confirm that Evil ILR is a TLR alt, and HungarianMapper17 keeps on undoing the edits. Can you help with this please?--27ITBN (talk) 18:52, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Urgent Request! May I have Content Moderator rights? There are a ton of videos that were uploaded and yet are no longer on YouTube, so all they are is taking up needless space now. I'd also like to delete the inappropriate pictures and videos that were uploaded recently. I promise I'll take care of things and be a very industrious helper to keep this wiki a safe place. I've asked Ikosarakt1 but he said to ask Vel! or a VSTF member - I figure though before doing so you might be able to bequeath those rights to me. Xyzklip (talk) 16:16, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Deletion of a picture 'sup! can you delete this photo from the wiki? i feel it isn't suitable for young viewers nor is okay given this is a MATH wiki. Bridgebuilder82932 (talk) 20:51, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Cloudy, please take your responsibilities here more seriously I understand that you don't have the time to be a more active admin. That's perfectly fine. But what's not fine - in my opinion - is you treating trollish behavior on the wiki your admining as a joke. This is a behavior which isn't becoming for an admin. You're really setting a bad example to everyone when you do this, and it also encourages the trolls. Please please stop doing that. Thanks PsiCubed2 (talk) 08:44, March 25, 2018 (UTC) Please Unban me from the BFDI Wiki Hi Cloudy176, I’m SammyNWIKI, and can you please unban me from the BFDI Wiki, Minh banned me for stupid reasons, I’ll be a good boy so I won’t get blocked, Also thank you for banning duchess the prett girl, because as much as she loves me, I hate her!--SammyNWIKI (talk) 02:13, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :I think it's a no. I'm pretty sure admitting to using a sock-puppet for evasion and adding a bunch of unneeded categories isn't "stupid reasons". Just wait the ban out and do something else - and please leave Cloudy alone, he's just going to give you the same response as when IloveRumania tried to get unblocked higher up the page, that "the block on that wiki was made by the community of that wiki, and not just by me." :(Ya know, this is turning into the "Cloudy unBAN me on BDFI wiki now!!1" talk page more than the googology talk page) FernYearn (talk) 03:30, March 26, 2018 (UTC) Sporadic groups Are the names of sporadic groups valid googologisms (for its orders)? -- 09:53, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :I think so. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 12:08, March 26, 2018 (UTC) A Possible Easter Egg? How convenient at this time of the year that I should find "hidden" in the code of this page the following line of code: if (~'Cloudy176 FB100Z LittlePeng9'.split(' ').indexOf(wgUserName) && !SteveUrkelCovenant) { document.body.style.backgroundImage = 'url("http://netdna.tvovermind.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/11/steve-urkel-gif-15.gif")'; From my vague comprehension of the wiki's Common.js code, (which seems to be responsible for our ability to utilize MathJax), it appears you, Vel!, and LittlePeng9 are related to something called the "Steve Urkel Covenant", which is related to the gif URL that is no longer functional. What does this all mean, are you in a secret Steve Urkel fan-club we don't know about? Can I join? Is your middle name Prudence? (Sorry, I'm just excited at having found this!) CEG Harmony (talk) 15:43, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :A few years ago, after I messed with the wiki's JavaScript file to mess with a sockpuppet, Vel added that line in Common.js that turned my user page background to a tile of Steve Urkel gifs. I turned it off by adding the !SteveUrkelCovenant part and adding a related line in User:Cloudy176/common.js. That's all I could remember. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:31, March 28, 2018 (UTC) Qohenje numerals Can we add the numbers listed in the section “Major decimals” of this page? -- 17:04, April 1, 2018 (UTC) :Maybe? -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 17:13, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Rollback rights Please give me rollback rights! Why? Evil ILR keeps vandalizing the pi and 27 Pages. They are also renamed maliciously, so the user right may help me “roll back” the bad-faith edits. Please do consider this.--Nemesisball (talk) 18:24, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :Nah, I think the normal undoing feature is enough for you (for now). -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:54, April 4, 2018 (UTC) Urkel Covenant Restored! Hiya Cloudy! An admin by the name of PsiCubed2 has indefinitely banned the account CEG Harmony under the false assumption I was a troublesome user. Naturally, I was inclined to protest this immediately, but I wisely waited a few weeks until appealing to someone, namely, yourself, who might be able to unban my main account. Anyhow, last time we talked, I brought up the existence of something called "The Urkel Covenant" in the wiki's common javascript, and from your description I've managed to replicate what the effect may have looked like. That is probably the first thing you noticed about your talk page anyhow. You may copy and paste the contents of the source code below into your user page to add it there. CEG Harmony II (talk) 22:02, April 15, 2018 (UTC) :blah -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 08:47, April 16, 2018 (UTC) AMJ … … is the base-26 for the number 1024, and therefore the name of the last column in . -- 09:40, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Block Can you block User:Dickless_the_Anti-Clown and delete his blog post ? Rpakr (talk) 00:06, May 20, 2018 (UTC) :done. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 06:29, May 20, 2018 (UTC) Something again Link to "My Proposition" for future reference (direct link to file) -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 16:14, May 20, 2018 (UTC) delete hi cloudy, i do not want the croutonillion page archived and i respectfully request that you delete it. please start a new blank page if you absolutely must. thank you. -- ve 19:43, June 3, 2018 (UTC) : Why do you want the page deleted? Rpakr (talk) 20:29, June 3, 2018 (UTC) :: sorry, but this does not concern you. -- ve 09:25, June 4, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm sorry. Rpakr (talk) 09:45, June 4, 2018 (UTC)